A Battle Worth Losing
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Blair's been dreaming of someone, but not the certain Bass you might think it would be. Could it actually be a Humphrey? Chapter 1 is very MATURE.


She knew she was dreaming. Even in her subconscious, she knew that she didn't want this to stop. The reason – it was going to be an amazing dream.

Blair snuggled down deeper into her sheets, the silk rubbing against her thighs, the rustle echoing through her bedroom, the only noise besides her deep breathing.

He had a face and he was hovering over her body. His hands moving up and down her thighs. Slowly. In a sensual way that was bound to drive her crazy and only make her crave his touch more. She made a noise in her dreamlike state. It was between a moan and a purr that a kitten would make.

He slid her expensive silk chemise down her body, stopping when the material was at her breasts. "You're so beautiful," he wheezed. He bared her breasts. She didn't utter any complaint. Her eyes silently sent the message to him. What she needed. Blair didn't have to wait long for him to touch her again.

He rolled her taut nipples between his thumb and forefingers, tugging on them and pinching them. He waited before finally leaning down and capturing the taut little left peak in his mouth sending every nerve ending in her body into excited shock. The steady suction with the occasional graze of his teeth was amazing, every time he tugged on her nipple with his mouth; she felt an answering tug between her legs. He switched to her other breast and an involuntary mewl escaped from Blair's lips. He sucked and suckled, pinched and rolled, and she became incoherent with the sensations. Her skin was on fire and she felt a completely instinctive need to have something inside her. Her hips bucked up.

"You're so gorgeous you make me ache," He groaned as he sucked her nipple back into his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue. He dropped his hand to her porcelain legs, slowly stroking up.

She groaned as her legs parted. His mouth was now filled with her heaving breast as he stroked the hot little wet spot that he had located between her thighs. Pulling aside the lacy material of her soaked panties, he touched burning bare skin. She was completely smooth he realized as his fingers parted the wet lips of her pussy, bringing whimpers and moans from Blair. With his fingertips, he teased her throbbing clit. It felt swollen and she seemed almost frantic for him to touch it as her hips bumped and bucked up to push his finger where she wanted it. He buried, one and then two fingers, deep inside her slick tunnel, and she hissed, grinding her hips against his thick fingers. His fingers then circled and circled, taunting her. Her hips kept leaping off the bed as little cries of frustration escaped from her lips. Finally, after he had teased her into an almost frantic state, he touched her swollen love button.

It was like hitting a starter switch; the first firm press of his finger and she went off. Blair cried out softly while grabbing fistfuls of her sheets and her back arched as he quickly began to plunge two fingers fast and furiously into her. With her hand stuffed into her mouth to cover any sound, he felt her clamp down on his invading fingers and her breasts shook on her chest, from her powerful orgasm. Her strong legs drove herself up and down his fingers as she tried to get his fingers deeper. Finally, drained, the arch of her back collapsed and she fell back to the bed, gasping.

He didn't let up. Blair's deep brown eyes looked over her heaving breasts at him as he dived between her wide spread thighs.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him. "Eating you," was his mumbled reply as his long tongue traced up and down her swollen clit. A long, broken moan escaped her as his tongue traced all around her wet folds, pushing between her slick wet lips to circle her throbbing clit. Lapping against the roof of her sex, he licked her hard button again and again bringing whimpering cries from Blair's mouth. Her legs were shaking and she held them wide open as he feasted on her. Her fingers threaded through his hair as his tongue slipped out of her and darted back up to her slick nub. As he circled it with his tongue, he shoved two fingers again into her boiling vagina, sending her right back over the edge. As Blair started to come, her tightness spasmed against his fingers and her hips bucked onto his lapping tongue. She tasted like thick delicious honey. He felt her hands dropping to the back of his head and pulling him deeper and deeper into her. He knelt between her twisting thighs for long minutes as his fingers drove deep into her liquid heat and his tongue never left her burning clit. He felt her clamp down on his fingers or her hips would push wilding against his face, she couldn't get enough of his touch. When he brought her off another time he raised his head.

That was when Blair Waldorf woke up. She gasped as she felt herself soaking her panties and her bed sheets. She recalled her dream but a look of pure wonderment crossed her face when she remembered the man who had brought her such incredible pleasure. It wasn't the man she had loved, and who her heart would always love in some way. No. Instead, the face had belonged to Lonely Boy. The face had been Dan Humphrey.

Blair's fingers traveled against her wet panties and she began to circle her clit as she remembered his touches that had made her ache. No one had ever made her feel better. That was also the moment Blair knew that she was screwed.

She wanted a certain Humphrey named Dan.

**A/N: I'm thinking of continuing this. Into a chapter series of Dan and Blair moments. Should I? Reviews make me write faster! Let me know what you think. As always thanks for taking the time to read!**


End file.
